Pinpricks of Interest
by Scarecrows foxx
Summary: First attempt at L4D entries, they are captions into the lives of people as they encounter either Hunters, Smokers, or both with random other Infected thrown into the mix. Not for the squeamish as I plan to get a bit detailed with this in the encounters. By the way, this is a strictly Yaoi series to let ya know.
1. A Year Later

First attempt at L4D stories, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding L4D at all, but I claim the chars in here as mine.**

* * *

**A Year later**

It had been a year now since the infection had hit the world, it had spread everywhere and for once the idea of World Peace was strangely accomplished. It didn't matter if you were American, African, German, or from a remote island, everyone lent a helping hand. Even if the survivors couldn't understand each other they made it work, with the world going to hell with the Infected people turned to each other for support.

The Infected slowly changed as well as their bodies adjusted to the Green Flu virus and their senses went from purely animalistic to a higher intelligence. For the common Infected not a whole lot changed other then their tolerance of everything, aggression, and blood lust. They still could not open doors, they still had a habit of cramming themselves into the smallest space as possible together, and they continued to wander around aimlessly with no particular goal. But when a loud sound went off or a bright light lit up they didn't run furiously after it and try and tear it apart, though they did gather as their minds latched onto something different happening in their bleak world. Survivors didn't get swarmed if they walked down the street unless the got too close to a common, then mild curiosity took over and they were batted or bit at with no real enthusiasm like before. The craving for living flesh had died down as well but you could still find the commons munching on an already dead person if fresh blood was available though it wasn't a frenzy anymore.

The Special Infected however took a slightly different approach to things though they shared some similarities to the common's new take on life, there was no place now that you couldn't find a Special Infected and survivors in the same spot. Having no real entertainment they took up to following wherever humans went, each kind doing different things.

**The Boomers** became paranoid that others would come by just to pop them, so they began to ooze their own bile on themselves to attract the commons to them and keep them like a shield. However they stayed near humans as they had taken a craving to anything that had yeast in it, as such you could always find Boomers with either Alcohol or any baked good with them and consuming it as they hadn't really developed a taste for flesh in the first place. Though of course many would surrender their goods to the nearby Boomer just on the counts that if they didn't they would risk getting thrown up on and the surrounding commons attacking the stinky one, a box of powdered donuts was a small price to pay for staying clean and unharassed.

**Chargers** continued to have the overwhelming urge to run into and smash things around still, and seeing as how doing so to a survivor would end their life they chose another path. Having also developed a taste for Alcohol they would often be seen competing in bull fights and other animal games that involved charging and smashing their opponent, said animal was then later devoured after being ' tenderized ' and the Charger would get a share of the meat and its choice of Alcoholic beverage. All in all, they had gained a good foot hold in human society.

**Spitters** had also gained a better foothold but in the Infected community more then the human one, as their acid was put to a more immediate threat. Since the decline of humans and the worsening conditions of things bugs began to become a real problem, more for the Infected as they were reluctant to take a bath and weren't exactly the cleanest. It was often you would find a Hunter clawing at himself and screaming from the fleas that infest his clothing and lice in his hair, then comes the Spitter's new job. As the acid doesn't harm Infected they would spit upon the bug infested creature and let the acid kill all the bugs, thus ending the Hunters constant clawing at his scalp and as a price they would give up any shiny objects they had as the Spitter enjoyed collecting jewelry.

Now **The Jockeys** hadn't changed much, they still were a menace to society. Though they no longer clawed and bit at your head and tried to rip out any earrings or piercings, it was still hell to have one on your head and have it trying to steer you into anything possibly gross. Garbage cans and muddy puddles had become the new favorite, or down a hill. Survivors finally realized that if they just sat down then they Jockey couldn't really do much other then scream in their ear and laugh like crazy, often they would start digging their knees and heels into the sides of the person like a real horse to try and get them to get up. They were popular however with teenage boys that still loved to do stupid things and idiotic games, such as ' Who can dislodge the Jockey ' and ' Resist the pull '!

**The Tanks** would no longer fly into a horrible rage and smash everything and everyone around them as much, it took more then a look at you to get one going. Again teenage boys that hadn't grown up didn't seem to live long as pissing off a Tank was never good, a fire bomb wasn't going to stop it immediately and a pissed off flaming Tank was the worst thing to have chasing you down the street. Other then people carefully avoiding them as the Tanks batted or poked at whatever caught their attention seemed to be the norm, like a bull if you don't bother it you should be fine.

Now **Witches** didn't cry as much anymore as they figured out why they were so upset, you would be too if the world was going to hell and every survivor that came near you reminded you that you were a monster. The Witches would still go crazy and try and kill whoever startled her, but there was an easy remedy for that. Witches loved sugar and just a zip lock or lunch bag full of the raw stuff would calm the Witch immediately, their attention turned to picking up each grain by the tips of their claws and eating it slowly. A Witch couldn't really be disturbed too much during the eating, well unless you tried to take it from her.

Two of the Infected hadn't tried to blend into the new world with the Survivors, outside of the Jockey as all he wanted was to ride someone's head.

The first was **The Smokers**, one of the two that continued to actively hunt the Survivors. Much like Boa Constrictors they developed the urge to constantly grab and squeeze any person they got within their sights, Survivors were their main target as strangely enough the taste of salt excited them and a lot was present on the human skin. When afraid a Survivor would sweat and thus produce more, enhancing the Smoker's excitement when grabbing. This obviously caused quite a stir as most of the time after the new Smoker attacks many were traumatized by it, having a long and abrasive tongue sliding all across your skin under your clothing was the text book version of sexual harassment. Right after Survivors had just done a food run or had exercised was when Smoker attacks were more frequent, the salty sweat already present on the body attracted the coughing Infected and thus ended in either harassment when alone or from the Smoker's tongue getting cut off. As they didn't exactly try to kill anyone for that would be counter productive, dead bodies didn't produce the coveted salt, they weren't actively killed unless people were pissed (violated) enough.

Lastly was **The Hunters**, them being the only real danger anymore for Survivors. Hunters began to run in packs no smaller then 4, the largest recorded was a 15 Hunter pack in a city. Hunters became a double edged sword, encounters with them were as unpredictable as Nevada's weather. One day you could have a pack after you trying to rip you apart, the next day they could be attempting to play a game with you. A single Hunter taking an interest in one person was as dangerous as it was thrilling, you didn't know if they were going to try and make you a meal or make you a pet. Hunters were horribly possessive in both cases, killing all that dared attempt to harm a hair on the persons head. Either because you were their prey and only theirs to eat, sharing was not an option unless it was a pack hunting, or you were their possession and thus didn't want anyone messing with their ' toy '. Survivors were advised to avoid all Hunters no matter the case as it could potentially harm both yourself and others, gaining the attention of Hunters was as advised as touching electric wire. Hunter packs always had an Alpha that was normally either a lot bigger then the others or more commonly was around longer. They had multiple names for this kind, Experienced Hunters, Veteran Hunters, or Hardened Hunters, they were easily picked out due to their appearance. Since Hunters were obsessively possessive of their own original hoodies that they wore they were naturally horribly tattered and weather beaten then the normal Hunter, battle-scars and just the all around practiced movements of the Hunters gave it away. Seeing them in motion was a sure fire as each move was executed more fluid then a dance, no move wasn't thought out to the max and a powerful aura was felt when looking at one. Being the most dangerous of the Hunters they naturally were avoided even more and none were without a pack.

As the world learned to handle the Infected and the creatures grew into their new skins things began to once again fall into a kind of order, yet tiny pinpricks into people's lives were the new height of interest it seemed...

* * *

Not sure how many parts I'm going to put in this as it will center around Hunters and Smokers, but I'll keep it going. I already have the idea for one encounter with a Hunter, but for the Smoker I am looking for ideas! So R&R and give me what you would like to see!


	2. Hunter Heat

This one has twin Pov, Hunter harder to read due to thoughts being more pop up. Warning this story contains sex/rape!

* * *

**Hunter Heat**

_Human_

It was hard enough dealing with hell on earth that was slowly dwindling to just hell in the city, even harder when you were on your own. Yeah they told us on the radio, the stations that still worked, that it was a bad idea to go roaming about on your own. But I had just gotten kicked out of my place and I was running low on food and drink, that and I needed a pick me up. See what happened was was that I had been living with a group of guys that banded together, all of our parents and relatives having died off during the beginning of the Infection outbreak. Everything had been cool during the struggles to stay alive, but now that things were settling down human nature seemed to kick in. Being the weakest of the group, with my skinny pale body and natural feminine looks I was constantly picked on. I could hold my own again common Infected if I had a gun or weapon of some sort, but against stronger ones my lack of muscle mass made me useless. It wasn't my fault that I was born with a natural boyish look either, but soon the constant name calling and being pushed around became too much. I would rather take my chances with the Infected then to deal with this torture any longer, after all even a lone person could survive outside if they were smart enough. Having packed my meager belongings, an MP3 player, an old silver lighter, a cotton blanket, health packs and food, a small revolver, a lazer pointer, and a sharpened switch blade was all I had left I set out to be a drifter.

Now wandering through this small town I hadn't come across any others living here, seemed to be devoid of anything but the common Infected. That was fine for me as I didn't really need any company and my entertainment came from making the commons attack things with my lazer pointer, though accidentally setting off a still active car alarm was a bad idea. The town luckily had good provisions that hadn't been raided, so I ate good food of canned fruit and pop top Vienna sausages. It was Spring time so it was the rainy season yet again, finding shelter wasn't hard either. But I wanted a good place with a look out, so I chose to stay at what looked like to be an old mill of some kind. It was warm and dry inside, old powdery grains made the floor soft and actually comfortable to lay on. Like laying on a bed of sand shifted to your body frame, the sound of the rain pattering the roof easily lulling me to sleep in the warm room with my blanket.

**Hunter**

' Cold rain rain good rain feel good on hot hot skin. So hot so hot need shelter from rain. Find nest need to rest after hunt good food run fast! Ohhhh but don't want to go inside inside warm and skin so hot so hot. Need something to make heat go away need mate must mate make heat go away...

So hot so hot so hot so hot new smell! Smell different not Infected smell like human! Joy! Human good human warm human smell good so sweet. So hot so hot must make all better. Need rest though rest first then find human after nap. Odd smell no go away smell still strong getting stronger. Confusion! Human close human close to nest? Inside inside out of the cold rain so hot so hot...

Strong smell! Human here! Human in nest lying at bottom of nest angry angry angry! Invaded nest will kill and eat! No not hungry just ate waste food foodsmell no bloodsmell. Human live livething in nest angry angry! Get out Get Out GET OUT! '

_Human_

I was jolted awake at a strange sound that didn't belong to the rain, blinking slowly up at the ceiling. It was dark so I couldn't see a thing but I could hear, and I swore I had heard the low angry growling of a Hunter. But as my eyes scanned the beams the rain began to lull me back into sleep, my eyes closing and the sound of slowly rolling thunder easing me back into dreams. And wonderful dreams they were too, being only 20 my hormones were still raging. I dreampt of smooth skin bared to my liking, wiggling in my sleep as my jeans rubbed against my aroused flesh.

**Hunter**

' Grrrr human no leave human no take warning! So hot so hot so angry angry angry! New smell! Smell different where coming from? Human smell different smell...smell sweeter. Sweeter make feel so hot so hot hotter hotter! No eat no hungry so hot must mate. Human good mate human soft and sweet smelling feel good? Never mate with human no claws or teeth to bite. '

Human in nest nest mine human mine. Mine mine mine mine! Make human mine make heat go away must make claim human for own Mine! Shhh shhh don't wake don't wake keep quiet. Human no struggle in sleep too late too late when wake up. Yesssss yesss keep alseep till too late to stop mating shhh shh quiet now.

More excitement more sweet smelling must make human sweet smell stronger. How how how human smell so good must taste! Covering in the way of taste of flesh must get rid of covering. Quietly quietly little latches in the way pop off like pebbles. Slowly slowly must have patience! So hot so hot must be careful no wake up yet not time not time. Skin! Flesh! Sweet smell strong but not strongest. Make more sweet smell taste flesh! So sweet so sweet salty skin so soft beneath teeth careful no bite no bite no wake up. '

_Human_

I let out a soft moan as I woke up slightly, one foot in dreams and one in reality. This had to be a dream though because I didn't feel like I was in danger, a strange foreboding yes but not in immediate danger so I didn't want to wake up. Besides this dream was hot even though there was no images, but pure sensation made up for it. I felt my shirt being opened slowly and my chest bared to the air. I shuddered as I felt a hot tongue slide across my chest slowly, following the planes of my abs and down my belly. My skin jumped at the touch and I squirmed slightly, the bulge in my pants making them tighter as it grew. The graze of sharp teeth as a hot mouth sucked at my exposed skin made my breath catch in my throat, shivering and arching into the touch.

A weight slowly settled on my legs as that talented mouth moved up my chest to my neck, a sharp bite over my vein making me cry out in pleasure. Soon the feeling of that sweet muscle was at the edge of my jeans, tracing them as hands pawed at my fly till it slid down slowly. This dream was wonderful and I helped by raising my hips up, feeling both my jeans and boxers slide down. Hot breath landed on my bare thighs and hips, then oh so sweet that talented tongue touched the tip of my member and I nearly woke up. But that would mean the dream would end, and I was holding onto it by the skin of my teeth.

**Hunter**

' Ohhh so good so sweet and soft! Prey complying with wishes makes so easy. Soon soon so hot so hot can't wait! Tastes so good so salty and tangy want more want more. Slow tastes teasing tastes make sweet smell stronger. Very soon very soon make human mine. Mine mine mine mine!

Ohhh so good so good tasting want to bite just a little bite just a mouthful... '

_Human_

Pain, sudden white hot agonizing pain! It jolted me out of dreamland and into reality, and it was such a shock. It wasn't the fact that I was pant-less with my erection standing in the air, and it wasn't the fact that my body was yearning to have sex or to get a blow job. It was the fact I had a Hunter sitting on my legs, presumably the one who had been previously been sucking me off, blood dripping from his chin. He was dressed like a typical Hunter, wearing a solid black hoodie that seemed to be rather washed out so it was almost gray now. It was tattered around the sleeves and on the bottom but not enough for him to be an experienced Hunter yet, and the fact that there wasn't more told me he didn't have a pack either. Loners weren't good as they didn't have any restrictions on what they could do, they didn't have anyone to answer to. The pain came from my thigh as a chunk had been bitten into and torn off in one smooth motion, blood staining the dried grains on the floor as it poured from me. Immediately I began to thrash and fight, not wanting to become dinner. Damn of all the times I didn't sleep with my weapons right next to me, I couldn't reach my bag and the snarling Hunter wasn't about to let me get to it.

**Hunter**

' Stupid stupid stupid! Couldn't wait couldn't stand it wanted to take a bite and now prey woke up! No matter no matter already too late much too late to stop now. Prey is weak and fighting does no good now no claws or teeth or fire stick or weapon to stop.

Now now must make human mine mine all mine! No struggle no more no use too late too late gonna happen so hot so hot want sweet release. Prey is male no bear pups just fine no want pups just yet mating mating no need to worry now. Remove covering quickly make prey understand prey mine prey mated soon! '

_Human_

I cried out as the Hunter snarled and flipped me over, being face down was not good! I could feel his claws digging into my bare hips as he dragged me onto my knees, and suddenly I wasn't afraid of being eaten anymore. My mind flew to the message on the radio, the warning about Hunters. With Spring came the mating season of animals, and somehow the Hunters had fallen into that cycle. My eyes widened as everything clicked into place, and I thrashed all the more. I was not about to get raped by a Hunter! But it seemed I didn't really have a choice in the matter, for all my fighting I froze in place when I felt the slide of a large erection against my ass. Without even looking I knew that was going to hurt like hell, without preparation or lubrication he would tear me in two!

I couldn't help myself as I stopped fighting, I began to cry. "Please...please no..." It was going to hurt, oh god I was a virgin in that aspect and it was going to hurt!

**Hunter**

' Prey no fight anymore good good so much more easier human know place now. But smell more salt hear sobs of cries. Human crying why why why? No no don't cry don't cry shhh shhh take care of mate be good treat right don't cry. Mating good thing why crying? Have to make tears go away no cry is good thing shhh shh make better. Mate no fight anymore so must be gentle make better make things smoother taste more make easier. Ohhhh too tight too tight gonna hurt so bad if too tight need to make better claws no good claws hurt what to do what to do... '

_Human_

I calmed down a bit as I felt him licking up my backside, feeling his tongue slide around the rim of my entrance. I shuddered as the wet muscle pushed inside and I couldn't help the moan, but from the groan I heard I knew he found I was virgin tight. At the sound of him whining and him nuzzling my hip I snuck a glance back, not able to see his eyes through the hood. I could barely see his mouth and nose in the darkness much less any of his face due to the hood, but I could see that he had unzipped his jacket. In the gloom his grayish skin stood out in the little light and his body defined in muscle. I took a moment to appreciate the toned abs and obvious corded muscle hidden in his arms and upper body, following the trail down to his smooth hips and the erection that stood proud. That made me gulp, I couldn't imagine how that would fit inside me.

I whimpered again at the thought of the pain, glancing at his claws that were drawing slow circles on my hips. Taking a deep breath I knew what I needed to do if I wanted to survive this, lowering myself so I could rest my weight on my arm and shoulders on the floor. Reaching back slowly I could tell from the twitch of his head that he was watching my hand that was reaching back, deciding that if this was going to happen I needed to do all I could not to get torn. My entrance with slick with his saliva as I pushed first one then a second finger in, stretching myself slowly and whimpering at the pain that it caused. He began to purr and leaned forwards to lick at my hand as I continued to prepare myself, inserting a now slick third finger and shuddering. His heavy panting seemed to get more ragged in minutes, and I knew then he wasn't going to wait anymore.

I was right in my assumption as he suddenly started biting at my hand till I quickly removed it, standing up from his crouched position to mount me. Clawed arms slid down the juncture of my hips to place on the ground, locking in place and making my hips immobile. Bracing myself on my arms on the floor I whimpered as his hips shifted forward and the tip pressed to me, biting down on my lip so I didn't scream. I was glad I prepared myself as the head pushed through the ring, also glad when I heard him purr in pleasure that he was taking it slow instead of just ramming in. Inch by inch I felt my insides stretch slowly to accommodate the immense girth sliding into me, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding when his hips were flush to me. I felt full like no other, the tip pressing lightly against a spot inside that was sending mini shocks of pleasure up my spine.

**Hunter**

' So good so good the heat so wonderful so tight squeezing so tight! Human mate prey feels so good so hot holding so snug. Must move can't sit still ohhhhh feels so good. Prey mate moans so wonderfully! Almost out not all the way mmmmmmmm so good so good no hold back... '

_Human_

When he first pulled out slowly I couldn't help the sound that left my mouth, but it came back in a yelp as he suddenly slammed back in. The sound of a guttural snarl like sound was the only warning he got before the Hunter nearly ripped himself out and slammed back in. I screamed at both the pain and the pleasure of the action, but didn't have time to catch my breath. His chest flush to my back only his hips move, but with the strength in his legs he didn't need anymore leverage. I couldn't fill my lungs quick enough with air as he began to rapidly pump in and out of me, each slam would have slid me forwards on the floor if his arms didn't keep my hips from budging. The sounds of skin on skin smacking hard together along with my breathy gasps and his guttural growls, grunts, and purrs filled the room along with the sounds of rain and thunder. Tears filled my eyes and slid down as I felt something ooze down my leg, knowing it was blood from something torn inside. The burning pain was mixed horribly with blinding pleasure as each thrust pounded into my sweet spot dead on, everything a sick twist of pain and pleasure. Soon as my lungs filled with air they emptied with a cry, but even if this wasn't a dead town to begin with no one would have been able to hear my screams through the storm.

In out, in out, our bodies rocked together. His skin was hot against my back and my own wasn't much better, his breath rasping against my neck. Sweat slid from his body down to mine and off, my legs trembling from the onslaught. I could feel the slow build of pleasure in my gut, knowing I was getting close. He must be too from the fact that he went even harder, how was that possible with the speed he was at now?

**Hunter**

' Yesss yess yes! So good so good almost there harder harder harder faster! Need more not enough need so much more must mate more more more more! All mine only mine no one claim no one touch all mine mine mine! Close now closer closer make mate scream in pleasure so good more tears? No no no no shhh shhh pleasure good why crying now? Good tears pleasure tears? Must make happy make feel bliss faster faster! There there mate scream in pleasure scream like Hunter yes yes yessss!

Glad no make pups will fill mate full of Hunter seed and make mate stronger. So close make prey mate finish first so good faster faster faster! '

_Human_

Oh god he was targeting that spot, ramming hard and seeming to grind into it over and over. I couldn't stand it as my voice grew louder, one slam was all it took before I screamed out my completion and came hard. He seemed to speed up as my walls clamped down around him, feeling bruises forming on my hips from the arm lock. Suddenly he stiffened with his hips flush to me and his head bent forwards, a scream of pain ripping from me as sharpened teeth bit deep into my shoulder. He wasn't near my neck but it hurt all the same, his mouth sucking on the wound a second before he let go. A high pitched keening noise that I'd never heard a Hunter make before flew from his throat into the storm, having hit his own release.

Cold, his cum was ice cold as it spilled inside me where I feared it would never come out. It made me shiver as his dick twitched inside me as he finished, pulling out slowly till his essence ooze out along with more blood. His purr in my ear and unlocking his arms so I could sag to the floor, panting hard as I slowly came down from my high. I was glad it was over, as thrilling as that had been a dull ache started up in my lower back and I knew I was not walking tomorrow. But what would happen to me now, would it be just a quick fuck and he'd leave me be? Or would he decide that now that he's done with me I would serve one more purpose and make an easy meal?

**Hunter**

' Ahhhh so good so much better but still hot. Mate claimed as mine no one have now no one touch. Fire die down now but no all gone still hot want more so much more again! Flip over now new position again again hold legs high no don't scream like that sweet mate feel good soon so good. No struggle now all mine know place no fight back hold legs higher hold still hold still we go again again again again! '

* * *

Tell me what you think, R&R please! Next chapter will involve a Smoker, but sadly I have only a slight idea of how to proceed with it. Your input with make it go much much faster! Also the one after the next will switch off with a Hunter, unless you want both the Hunter and Smoker in the same one. Give me ideas!

_::Runs off to go play L4D2 online, calls out to her peeps for people to join her::_** ItsMyWorld66**


	3. Physical Exercise

Joy another chapter rearing to go! Today we have a look into the exciting life of a Smoker, a very curious, crafty, and horny Smoker...  
Thank you to doggyblade for the spark of inspiration and idea! And this is purely in third person.

* * *

**Physical Exercise**

A lone Smoker lounged on top of a run down broken building, stomach down with a single arm hanging loosely off the side as he watched the Survivors below. They had been darting into the abandoned buildings for quite some time now, they were aware of his presence, how could they not be with his constant hacking, but he wouldn't bother them and risk getting shot. True there hadn't been a vicious Smoker attack for a long while due to them calming down and not actively trying to eat the remaining, but humans didn't take too well to being tied up and licked all over. That seemed to upset them incredibly, they weren't using the salty sweat on their skins and they were getting a quick bath so what was the problem?

The Smoker sighed and shook his head, getting up and stretching slowly. Of course this caused a round of coughing and hacking and curious glances from the survivors below, but he just turned away and headed across the roof. He was hungry for a salty snack, but the humans were too selfish and keeping to themselves. The Infected tasted horrid and he wouldn't get his tongue near them, but the humans were a pain to catch now and never went without a partner. Getting your tongue shot off and having to sit there and regrow it wasn't fun, at least Smokers didn't kill too much anymore. A sound caught his attention though, making the Smoker cock his head slightly. It was a kind of moan, normally he wouldn't raise a grunt at this, but it was different then the lifeless and monotone sounds the Commons gurgled out.

Intrigued he wandered over to the far corner of the building, and down below he could see the light on in one of the buildings. He couldn't see what was inside of course from his vantage point, but the sounds were too interesting to pass up. The building he stood on however had humans inside it and he was sure they would take it the wrong way if he walked through to hang out a window to stare into their neighbors. So if he wanted to curb his curiosity he would have to get creative, luckily Smokers were one of the best at finding ways of getting what they wanted. A single golden eye flicked around the roof and a slow idea that evolved into a plan took route, it was risky and he could get shot but he hoped that the surprise would be enough to stave off any bullets.

Using his long tongue he wound it around one of the large metal power poles and sat down, weaving his long legs through the corded muscle and scooting back towards the edge. A deep breath and he tipped backwards, hanging upside down off the side as he slowly let more of his tongue slide out to lower him down. He was soon at eye-level to the window that beyond had the sounds, peering inside and trying to keep his coughs to a minimum. Unknown to him though a little boy had his face plastered to the window a couple rooms down, staring at the Smokers back.  
"Mom it's Spiderman! I think he's sick though, do we have any cough medicine?"

The Smoker was however preoccupied in what he saw, having to swallow a few times as his mouth filled with saliva. Inside there was a large man stretched out on his couch, the little picture box showing a couple of males mating. The Smoker had never really been interested in mating with others, that had been reserved for his more high energy brothers the Hunters. What he was interested was the male in the room, watching as he stimulated himself to the picture box. But that wasn't what he was focused on, he was focused on the large amounts of sweet salty sweat that rolled in dollops off of his bronzed skin. He had never seen a human produce so much at one time, not even when they were running around from hoards in the middle of the day. Was that the key? Did such stimulation create enough heat to produce so much?

Ideas began to flare in his brain as the man finally reached completion and sagged, noting that a strange weakness was in his limbs that could be easily used to his advantage. The male staggered to his feet and turned off the device, heading into the bathroom for a shower by the sounds of the water. He needed to get into that room, but how? Glancing up at the pole he was on he figured it was stable enough, rocking his body slowly back and forth. Sure enough he started to swing, his hand reaching out to grab onto the sill as he continued to attempt it. He felt sudden pain though in his tongue, looking up and seeing the ledge was cutting into it with every swing. Could this get worse? According to the survivors that were walking down the ally below, yes...yes it could. With a cry his tongue snapped and he plummeted to the ground, hearing a similar cry from below as he fell with a hacking/coughing bellow.

A loud grunt, a puff of smoke, and a single solid thud was his entrance to the assault below, feeling like his face was smashed against the gritty black surface. He didn't move as he heard a whistle and voices, obviously a few chuckles told him they were amused.  
"Dude that looked like it hurt."  
"I think this Smoker is trying to be a Hunter."  
"Well...that was kind of good. Gave me a start..."  
"Should we shoot him?"  
"I would feel terrible if we did that, he's trying...just let him go..."  
The Smoker heard the man scoot around him and head out of the alley, though he needed to tell his body to stop hurting before he was able to scrape himself up off the ground. True the didn't hurt as much as a human would, but he did feel pain. Sighing the Smoker leaned against the wall and stared up, waiting for his tongue to grow back.

Minutes later he had roped the top of the opposite building and drew himself up like a rope, sliding into the room and glancing around. The male was still in the bathroom with the shower, and the scents of one-sided sex hung in the air. Walking over to the couch where he had been previously the Smoker's long tongue slid out and drew slowly across the surface, a soft groan of pleasure coming from him at the salty taste. This was only enough to wet his appetite, his eyes sliding to the door as the sounds of water shut off. Moving quickly he pressed the button he had seen earlier and the picture box woke up, displaying it's pretty images of the males on the screen mating again. Then he hid in the room close to this one, tying to quiet his coughing to not give himself away.

The large male strut out in his birthday suit, eyes flicking to the TV and cocking his head. He could have sworn he turned it off, ah but the porn he was watching was once again turning him on. A healthy sex life always promoted a strong wit, he couldn't be distracted and have something sneak up on him. And people said he didn't do any Physical Exercise, they certainly didn't know him. Plopping down in his usual spot he stared at the screen, turning up the volume. His neighbors always complained when he did this, but what did he care what they thought about what he liked to watch? Large fingers wrapped around his slow growing erection, stroking up and down and stimulate himself as he licked his lips. Skin heating up he shivered, entranced with the rapidly moving bodies on the screen.

The Smoker couldn't stand it anymore, even he wasn't completely dead like a common to ignore such sounds starting to utter from the male. The picture box wasn't helping either, and he could feel his own pants start to tighten. Ah but there, the beats of moisture produced by the human body have started to appear and slide. He wanted it...needed it...a drug to Smokers like no other. And like the addiction it was to them the pull could not be resisted, so with a harsh cough he sent his tongue flying into the room and around the male. He didn't give the startled man time to scream, his tongue curled tightly around his mouth like a gag and wound around his arms and legs to prevent movement. Struggle he did but it was futile, the Smoker sauntering into the room and the man's eyes widening in fear. Giving his tongue more slack to move the end around he began to slide it along any available skin, the rest of it shifting with the end to rub and coat itself in the salty goodness.

This wasn't enough though, the Smoker had seen him produce more. It tasted different too, sweetened with hormones to make its taste indescribable. His single golden eye slid to the picture box and its images, getting ideas and seeing the man tense in fear as his thoughts clicked together. He struggled even more now, shaking his head and making upset noises. This wouldn't do, the man needed to get excited again. Glancing back at the picture box he saw one of the males on there placing his tongue on the others member, but his tongue wasn't very long or big. He could do a better job, and turning back he extended his tongue to do just that. The man screamed in protest that soon turned into a moan, the Smoker's tongue curled all the way around the hardening erection and rubbing and stoking slowly then quickly. More and more the struggles soon became simple writhing in pleasure, the Smoker getting hot himself as he watched and tasted.

What was this? A different kind of salty taste was starting to ooze from the tip of his cock, it was almost as amazing as the natural sweat as well! He needed more, and he would get more. Removing his tongue from the males erection, much to his whimpering, he decided that his own pleasure should be satisfied as well. Situating himself in front of him he cast a golden glance at the screen then back to the male, focusing all his strength into his tongue. Then he lifted the man up and flipped him, using the muscles in his tongue to force him to bend his knees and have his ass in the air. This of course brought on another round of struggling, but it was quickly stilled as the tip of his tongue pressed against the ring of muscle in the mans backside. The man was afraid to move and he shifted a second of his tongue to loop around his dick once more and being his stroking, making the body before him relax slowly. Then slowly he pressed his tongue against the ring again, breaking the seal and sliding inside.

The man jerked and whimpered again, but he continued and pressed more of his tongue inside. It was hot and tight, and the saliva on his tongue would soon make it slick and wet. Following the example behind him he slid it almost all the way out, making the male shiver. Then he pressed back in again, repeating it slowly as he tongue-fucked the male. He was pleased when the man began to push back against him, his skin heating more and more and that delicious nectar sliding out. Coughing roughly he pawed at his own pants, managing to get them open and his own erection popping out of the rusted zipper. The Smoker had never done this, watching the picture box and noting how it was done. They kissed with tongue too during then? He slowly removed his tongue from the quivering male, a groan of disappointment coming from him. But it was quickly met with him tensing up as the Smoker pressed his own weeping tip to the recently vacated entrance.

A quick jerk of his hips and wonderful heat and tightness surrounded him, the Smoker giving a cough in approval. Hips flush to the mans ass he felt his whole body shiver in delight, loving the feeling. Then it was like something snapped in him, his primal instincts waking up. Broken short nails dug into tanned hips as he jerked himself out then slammed back in, causing the man to scream and arch his spine. Repeating the process he panted around his tongue, the length stroking the males cock as he gave more leeway to the end. It snaked up the males sweating torso towards his lips, removing the gag and draping it around his neck instead. It didn't take much prodding for him to open his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter the hot crevice and curl and play with the muscle in there. Both his tongue and cock slid in and out of the male at a rapid pace, panting heavily and coughing in pleasure. It was more then he could ever have imagined, now he could see why his Hunter brothers constantly attacked survivors for this. The males mouth didn't taste too bad either, and the feeling of him sucking on the thick muscle was exquisite.

He was close, the Smoker could feel the slow building heat in his gut and knew he was going to burst soon. Swiftly he stroked the males cock and rammed hard into that sweet bundle of nerves that made the man arch every time. Finally the male beneath him cried out around his tongue and his whole body went wonderfully tight and ridged, and ropey white liquid spilled out that was quickly licked up. A few more harsh thrusts and he filled the man with his seed, a shiver running up his spine of pleasure. That was good, and wonderfully the male was covered in salty sweat! After drawing himself out of both holes he slowly unwound his tongue from the limp male, sliding it all over his burning skin and taking the last drops of the sweet nectar. Knowing that it was a bad idea to linger, and he was satisfied for now, the Smoker climbed out the window and used his tongue to scale the building. From there he sighed and laid himself on the roof to stare at the now dark sky, tip of his tongue licking his lips and wondering if the skin color made them taste different...he'd check that in an hour...

Maybe he'd get a few Smoker friends to help...

* * *

How'd you like that one? R&R and let me know what you want to see!


End file.
